Property of Akira
by Greatfun2
Summary: She kept reminding him, over and over again. Then, somehow, those words became his own thoughts. "You're mine Shiraishi,"


Hey everyone! My first Lucky Star fanfiction and its on my two favorite characters: Akira and Minoru! I used to only really like Akira but then episode 21 happened and, well, I was so proud of Minoru. Speaking for himself like that!

Anyway, Akira and Minoru may seem OOC but they're older so I'm guessing they slowly grow out of their habits and I like them this way.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_You're mine, Shiraishi."_

Those were the three words she said so often now-a-days. Each and every time Akira would say those words it was with a voice so dark and demanding that people could easily mistake the meaning. She made it sound like I was her toy, her servant, something she could use and keep by her side until she become bored and it took me years to figure out that wasn't what it meant. I mean, I'm not _that_ smart.

I can clearly remember when she first said those words to me. She had just entered my high school and I was to be her guide. My job was to give her a tour of the school, escort her to all her classes, and answer any questions she may have had. As soon as we were alone in the school hallway Akira began spouting orders at me.

"Hey Shiraishi, I need you to carry my books and bag to my next class. Also reserve my own table for lunch and buy my meal. Oh, and while you're at it buy me a pack of cigarettes,"

"What gives you the right to order me around like that," I had said. Ever since that incident at the Lucky Channel studio I was no longer afraid of Akira and her temper. I can proudly say I grew a backbone.

"Look buddy," She grabbed me by my collar and lowered me to her eye level. Back then I could have sworn I saw a never ending, cold abyss in her eyes but I was probably just exaggerating. "I've been through hell and the last thing I want is to be stuck in this pathetic excuse for a school with you. So just do as I say, got it?"

I stared right back at her, unflinching. "No,"

To my surprise a smile came across her face. "You have to. You were appointed as my school helper and according to the teachers you have to care to my every need until I get familiar with the school." My face went pale. "You're mine Shiraishi,"

Of course it took quite a while for Akira to get "familiar with the school." Luckily for me the teachers noticed how long I was appointed as Akira's guide and took some action, though Akira still yelled orders at me throughout the rest of my high school years.

The second time she said those words was when I was a school helper to a new girl from America. Kayla was her name. I was showing her to her next class when I saw Akira standing in the hallway staring-well more like glaring-at us. She came walking toward us and grabbed Kayla by the wrist. She practically threw Kayla into the classroom and shut the door.

"What was that for?" I asked, feeling my face turning red with anger.

"I told you, you're mine. You can't go breaking your contract,"

"What are you talking about?"

Akira pulled out a folded piece of paper from her bag and handed it to me. I opened it up and noticed it was the contract I had signed for Lucky Channel. I read through the contract and my face went pale white at the last sentence.

_You are to stay under the order of Akira Kogami until Lucky Channel no longer airs._

I looked back to Akira. "But isn't Lucky Channel over?" I had to ask.

A smile-that same smile as when I was her school helper-came onto her face. "Nope, they're making a new season,"

I stared at Akira, then back to the contract. "I told you Shiraishi," I heard her say, mocking. "You're mine,"

I'll skip to the part where I finally figured out what she meant because there are far too many stories between. It happened a couple of days after Akira's graduation. I had graduated two years before her but was forced to stay in this town for Lucky Channel. Akira and I were currently getting ready for our final Lucky Channel broadcast. It was are final because the producer and director said we were getting too old for the job.

The show had gone on like any other. Akira would act all cute. She would claim I did something wrong and stupid and yell at me. I would yell back. She would throw something at me and something would brake. Out viewers were used to our antics so we didn't care much of the camera pointed at us.

When the director had said "cut!" I couldn't help but feel relieved. My contract (and my servitude to Akira) was finally over. I got up off my seat and stretched. In mid-stretch I could feel Akira's presence behind me. I turned to face her.

"Go get me a water bottler," she ordered. "My throat hurts."

This time the smile was on my face. "No Akira, my contract is up. I don't have to follow your orders any longer,"

I watched as her face went from demanding to a look of realization. She looked around the floor as if looking for something. After a moment of silence Akira looked back at me, she had that demanding look on again. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"You think it's that easy?" she told me.

"You can't control me anymore, Akira,"

Then the most surprising thing happened. Akira grabbed me by my collar and forced me down to her level. I thought she was going to hit me for questioning her command but instead her lips pressed against mine.

It wasn't anything big or lovely, just her lips pressed on mine but it was enough to keep me frozen. She backed away and smiled-that evil, somewhat demonic smile.

"You're mine, Shiraishi,"

Akira walked away then, leaving me frozen in place. A few days after that she was offered an acting job in America and she accepted right away. I went away to college and got a pretty big voice acting part in a new anime.

It's been two years.

Today I am walking on the college campus, relieved that my class is over. I stop when a girl, a bit younger than me, came right in front of me. Her cheeks were flushed and she was staring at the ground. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Shiraishi-san…do…do…you want to…go out, um, sometime?"

I gave her a gentle smile, though in my chest I felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I already belong to someone else,"

I could see the girl's look of disappointment. She said good-bye and walked away slowly, with her head down. I continued on my way a few moments after, keeping my hand to my pocket which held my cell phone. I expected a call from Akira.

_So she can remind me that I'm hers._

It was so confusing. Despite Akira's temper and demanding attitude I couldn't disagree to her comment that I was hers. Something was holding me back, stopping me from yelling at Akira and telling her that I wasn't a piece of property she could own. I sighed.

Akira was right. This wasn't easy.


End file.
